Shades of Gray
by nmd529
Summary: As a maid of the Governor, Clara Gray lives a boring life. So when her mistress is kidnapped by pirates and she is given the chance to join in a mission to rescue her, Clara jumps at the opportunity. Who knows, maybe she'll find love along the way. JS/OC


**So, I've been continuing to write my other two stories—"A New Hope" and "Unintended"—but I've been dying to write a story based on Pirates of the Caribbean, especially with a character like Clara Gray. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, and don't forget to leave a review after reading!**

* * *

><p>Port Royal was well-known throughout the small world as the center for all free trade in the Caribbean. It seemed that every day with its rise above the horizon, the sun would shine brightly over the petite city, warming the tumultuous surface of the sea. It was a lovely city, filled with civilized folks who would blush humbly at the sight of a sliver of skin, and would never dare speak out against their superiors. The citizens of Port Royal were actually quite fond of their Governor, Weatherby Swann, as well as his charming daughter, Elizabeth.<p>

It was this small, noble family that I was in servitude to; ever since I was a young girl, I worked in their elegant mansion on the outskirts of Port Royal. At first, I began as a scullery maid. This was the lowest rank of all maids, in which I was given the liberty of touching nothing of value, and completing the tasks that no one else wanted. With age and experience, I rose up the ranks all the way to housekeeper, earning the duties of keeping the household in order, as well as taking care of Miss Swann, who was only a few years younger than me.

When I awoke that early morning in the servants' chambers of the Swann household, I did not stop to stretch out my aching limbs, or to study the questionable bruise forming on my upper arm from the night before. Instead, I chose to instantly pull on my given uniform—a dark red gown made of cheap, itchy material, a pale apron, along with a clean, white bonnet. My hair, long, thick, and dark, was tucked under my bonnet as I hastily left the cramped chamber and entered pantry located alongside the kitchen. Pulling out a broom and a feather duster, I quickly went to work.

By the time I overheard Governor Swann roaming around in his chambers, I had swept the entire household, as well as dusted any surface that warranted it. Quickly putting away my tools, I hustled up the staircase to my master's chamber, and waited outside of his door. As if sensing my presence, Governor Swann opened his door, and held no surprise in his eyes as they fell upon me. He was dressed in the finest cloth, his wig so curled to perfection that they barely moved with his movements. "Ah, Miss Gray," he said cheerfully as he continued to walk down the corridor to his daughter's chambers with me obediently following him, "how are you this beautiful morning?"

"Very well, sir," I replied quietly, as was expected—how else was I supposed to answer my master? Even though I would have loved nothing more than to tell him exactly what I was thinking at all times, it would have surely put me out of a job, and thus ending any hope I had of having a somewhat decent life.

"Good, good," continued Governor Swann, probably not even listening to me. "Retrieve my package for Miss Swann. It will be the perfect gift for Captain Norrington's ceremony today."

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I silently turned on my heel and descended the staircase, not saying a word to any of my fellow servants as I found the box my master had previously mentioned. It was hidden away in a small closet that was rarely ever used; whatever was in the green, paisley-patterned box, it was surprisingly heavy, to the point where, when I had it within in my grasp, I had to straighten up slowly so that I would not pull one of my already strained muscles. Wishing to not waste any time, I rushed back to Miss Swann's room, where the Governor was already waiting with another one of his many servants, a young brunette whose name I could never remember. "Finally," hissed my master.

Biting away a sharp retort, I said nothing as the other servant knocked on the door for Governor Swann. "Elizabeth?" my master called through the wooden door, and we all were surprised by the sudden crash that came from the other side. "Are you alright?" the Governor added, his voice tinged with concern now. "Are you decent?"

"Yes!" came my mistress' fair voice.

At her confirmation, the servant opened up the door for Governor Swann, who proudly entered the room first. I followed behind him, as my rank was above the young woman who was barely of age, the heavy box still clutched in my hands. "Still in bed at this hour?" said the Governor disapprovingly as my colleague rushed over to pull open the dark curtains and let in some fresh air.

Light flooded the room, illuminating the room's pale walls, and her large, comfortable bed; it was fitted with the finest silks in all of Port Royal, and yet they were carelessly thrown aside. Miss Swann was also easier to see now that the sunshine brightened her dark silhouette. Her light brown curls fell over her slender neck, ending at the small of her back. The features that my mistress held were sharp and lovely, and were fit only for a woman of noble blood. Her willowy figure was clad in a thin nightgown, covered by a white, floral changing gown.

"Oh, it's a beautiful day," commented Governor Swann as he took notice of the striking view of the shoreline from Miss Swann's window. Finally getting to his point, he added, "I have a gift for you."

He ushered me forward and, as I stood there, pulled off the lid. Miss Swann's dainty hands pulled out a cream-colored gown, covered in white lace. "Oh, it's beautiful," gasped my mistress, and I held in a grimace. We surely had our differences there—the gown that she held in her hands was rather puffy and did not seem practical in the heat of Port Royal. But, surely, Miss Swann recognized high fashion better than I ever could. "May I inquire as to the occasion?" asked Miss Swann suspiciously.

The Governor did well to hide his surprise when he responded, "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"

At Miss Swann's thrilled smile, I silently placed the box onto the floor before following my mistress and the other servant behind the changing screen. Miss Swann wasted no time in allowing us to strip off her nightgown and replace it with a white, cotton shift. "Actually," the Governor added as I pulled out a pink corset to wrap around my mistress' torso, cringing at the pain that I was about to cause her, "I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" asked Miss Swann confusedly.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," clarified Governor Swann.

The Governor's daughter froze just as I was about to tighten the ties on her corset, and poked her head around the screen. "I knew it," she snapped at him accusingly.

My master, unaware of her angry tone, added wistfully, "Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become. A fine gentleman, don't you think?"

Miss Swann gasped as I began to tie the corset's back. "I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear, and she gave me a forgiving look over her shoulder as I continued with my work.

"Elizabeth?" called Governor Swann. "How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say," said Miss Swann, continuing to gasp for air.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," the Governor said rather confusedly. Of course he would believe that would make up for the pain it caused his daughter, I thought sarcastically to myself as I persisted in tightening Miss Swann's waist.

"Well," replied Miss Swann rather shortly," women in London must've learned not to breathe."

Andrew, a butler in the Swann household, entered my mistress's chambers, and told the Governor, "Milord, you have a visitor."

Governor Swann nodded, and turned to me now as I went to retrieve the gown that Miss Swann had unceremoniously thrown onto her bed. "Make sure she is ready to leave in fifteen minutes," he ordered just before leaving ahead of Andrew.

Not wishing to upset my master, I pulled the dress over Miss Swann's head, and began to hurriedly tie the laces found in the front of it. "Come, Miss Swann," I told her as soon as I was finished, "let me fix your hair."

"You may leave," said my mistress to the other servant, who curtsied before leaving the room to just the two of us now.

Silence filled the room as I ushered Miss Swann to the vanity beside her spacious bed and began combing through her lovely curls. I remembered a hat that I had noticed inside Miss Swann's gift box, and quickly decided to style her hair so that she could keep most of it covered by that same hat. Pulling it out of the box, I started to pile her thick locks atop her head, her pins held in my mouth so that I was given the use of both of my hands. "Clara," said my mistress, breaking me out of my concentration, "will you accompany me to the ceremony?"

A sigh escaped my lips, and I shook my head at her through the mirror. "I'm sorry, Miss Swann," I replied, "but your father will surely want to make sure that your attention will be solely upon Captain Norrington. Besides, you will be able to see your friends at the ceremony, won't you?"

"But they all are so dreadfully boring," whined Miss Swann, and I did my best to hide the amused smile that so dreadfully wanted to grace my features. "All they care about is finding a husband, and having a mundane life."

"And what kind of life would you like, Elizabeth?" I asked her, my eyes never leaving hers as I put in the last pin upon her fair head. Her name felt odd in my mouth, but I remembered her constant complaints about how she wished I, as her friend, would stop calling her Miss Swann.

It felt even odder to call Miss Swann my friend, though—when I had first met her, she had been a rather spoiled child, wanting every trinket bestowed on her by her father, and yet constantly crying for some excitement and adventure. For someone who had grown up in poverty and under the care of a loveless guardian like me, it was difficult to listen to the cries of a child who had everything and desired only more. But, as we both matured, I grew to become fond of Miss Swann, and even enjoy her company. She, in turn, was rather fascinated by me, as someone who she would sometimes catch rolling her eyes at Miss Swann's constant cries for attention and gifts.

"One with surprises," replied Miss Swann finally, waking me from my reverie. "And unexpected twists and challenges."

A sad smile came to my face as I placed the hat upon my mistress' head and placed a lovely set of golden earrings upon her ears. "Don't we all," I said quietly, my voice so soft I believed she wouldn't hear me.

And yet, Miss Swann's dark eyes immediately found my green-gray ones, mutual understanding flooding between us. "Clara—"

"You look exquisite, Miss Swann," I cut her off, not wanting to waste her time any longer. My statement was true—her beauty would easily rival any woman of Port Royal, noble or not. "I believe your father is waiting for you. Come, let us get you downstairs."

With that, my mistress pursed her lips but nodded. She got to her feet, and I followed her down the twisting staircase to the front door, where Governor Swann was standing alongside Mr. William Turner. Will, a tall, exceptionally handsome young man, was a friend of both Miss Swann and myself. Of course, his friendship with my mistress was quite different than his with mine—he did not gaze upon me with such tenderness as he did Miss Swann.

"Oh, Elizabeth," said Governor Swann proudly as he caught sight of his daughter and me descending the staircase, "you look absolutely stunning."

Miss Swann, whose eyes immediately found those of Will, gasped happily, "Will! It's so good to see you." As we both came to stand in front of the two men, she added, "I had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" repeated Will bashfully.

Ignoring her father's modest protests, Miss Swann continued, "About the day we met. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" asked Will properly, although the pleasure in his eyes was radiant.

My mistress simply smiled warmly upon her suitor and said, "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always," replied Will, and I couldn't help but cringe at his response. Oh, how the young man could be so thick sometimes.

Miss Swann's shoulder's stiffened at his response as well, and she politely stared upon Will as her father praised his manners. "Now, we really must be going," said the Governor, ignorant of his daughter's rigidness. He took a long box—the Commodore's sword that Will had delivered, no doubt—and left the household, expecting his daughter to be right behind him.

However, my mistress kept her eyes on Will for a moment longer and said coolly, "Good day, Mr. Turner."

With that, she tailed her father out into the carriage, where she was helped as she stepped inside. Will wistfully followed them outside as well, and I heard him whisper, "Good day, Elizabeth," as the doors were about to shut.

Now that my master and mistress were out of the household, I hastily pushed open that same door and stepped beside my friend. "Will," I said, making the young man turn to me in surprise, "how long as it been since you met Miss Swann on that ship so long ago?"

"Eight years," replied Will.

"And how long has it been since you fell in love with Miss Swann?"

"Eight years," he repeated.

"Eight long years," I added. "Eight long years you have pined after her. So how long will it be until you tell her of your love?" I took notice of his frown when he did not reply, and shook my head sadly at my friend. "Go on, Will. Get back to the smithy before Mr. Brown awakens from his drunken stupor and realizes that your skills surpassed his years ago."

I began to turn back to the front doors when he called after me, "Will you give me the honor of meeting me tonight, Miss Gray?"

Turning back to him, a happy grin spread across my face, the first one of few that day. "Of course, Mr. Turner. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

* * *

><p>After finishing all of my duties that morning, I took it upon myself to ride into the city to buy some provisions for the Swann household, such as some fresh bread and cheese. After receiving some money from Andrew, I used the carriage only meant for servants to leave the mansion.<p>

As the stable boy urged the horses forward, my fingers crept up my neck to the silver locket that hung down to the swell of my breasts. It was a gift from my mother, the only one she had ever given me, before she had shipped me off to Port Royal when I was barely a year old. It was rather plain, except for the crest of the Gray family, one that no one ever recognized, that was engraved in one side. On the other side was another engraving: CMG. Obviously, these were my initials; they were also proof that someone out there had loved me enough to bother giving me a name before I was exiled from my family.

I was torn from my thoughts when, through the window of the carriage, my eyes caught sight of the fortress that currently held both the Commodore's ceremony, as well as my mistress. We were close to the docks now, so near that I was in walking distance of the _Interceptor_, the pride of the Royal Navy. Something had caught my eye, and it took me a moment to realize what it had been—a woman dressed in the finest of cream cloth, falling into the ocean; a shout of her name followed her into the sea. It took me barely a moment to realize that her hair had just been in my hands that morning.

"Stop!" I shouted to the stable boy, causing him to yank the reins back towards him in shock at my outburst. "Stop this carriage, now!"

The horses halted immediately, and I wasted no time in bursting through the carriage door and sprinting as fast as I could towards the dock. My bonnet slipped from my head, leaving my hair to cascade down my back as I ran. The surface of the sea was rippling, and I was flabbergasted when a man emerged from her moments before I reached the dock, my mistress wrapped in his arms.

Two soldiers dressed in red and white uniforms trailed closely behind me as I helped the man pull Miss Swann up onto the deck. They were both soaking wet, but I took no notice as I got to my knees, sullying my uniform, and pushed her stringy hair away from her face. The man must have ripped away her heavy gown when he had dove into the ocean to rescue her, so she was dressed in nothing but her corset and her slip. My fingers hastily searched for a pulse on her pale neck, but I was far too shaky to recognize anything.

"Move," the man who had rescued my mistress said to me sharply, and he abruptly ripped her corset apart and handed it to one of the soldiers.

Miss Swann erupted with motion, choking on the water that was released from her lungs. "I never would've thought of that," admitted the other soldier, who was squatting by Miss Swann as well.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," replied Miss Swann's rescuer.

My mistress' hands reached up to my arm, and, as her dark eyes recognized mine, she suddenly clung to me like a child afraid of the monsters plaguing her dreams. "Clara," was all she was able to gasp. I shushed her, allowing my arms to wrap around her, whispering in her ear that everything would be alright. My eyes eventually found the dark ones of the man who had saved the young woman clutching me. "Thank you, sir," I told him honestly.

The man nodded. He was so oddly misplaced here in Port Royal. His clothing was rather normal, but that was about it. His hair was kept in long, black dreadlocks, a red bandana wrapped around his forehead. Beads were tied into his hair, along with one in the bandana mentioned previously, with a silver coin hanging down from the strand. His features were rugged and yet rather handsome, his dark, mysterious eyes rimmed with kohl and a small beard, tied into two tight braids, hung down from his strong jaw. His hands were crusted with dirt, and yet rich rings adorned some of his fingers.

The man's eyes caught sight of a glimpse of unrecognizable gold hanging from Miss Swann's neck, and he unabashedly reached his dirty hand out to grab it. "Where did you get that?" he asked my mistress, his face unreadable as his eyes found hers.

In the blink of an eye, our small group was suddenly surrounded by an abundance of soldiers, including Captain Norrington—or, excuse me, Commodore Norrington—and Miss Swann's father. "On your feet," ordered the Commodore coldly, his blade at the man's throat.

He, along with Miss Swann and I, straightened up. Governor Swann pulled his daughter gently from my arms and into his own, wrapping his coat around her trembling body. A flicker of surprise graced his face at the sight of me, but I was sure he would worry about that later—there were much more important issues at hand. At the sight of Miss Swann's corset still clutched in the soldier's hands, my master ordered, "Shoot him."

"Milord," I exclaimed sharply, startling both myself and my master, "this man was the one who saved Miss Swann. Surely you do not intend to have him killed?"

The man glanced at me with a strange emotion in his eyes, but it was hardly readable to me. Commodore Norrington, although hardly looking pleased to have to listen to reason from a servant like myself, nodded at soldiers, who removed their weapons from the man. The man now nodded at me in appreciation, a happy smirk gracing his handsome face.

"I believe thanks are in order," said Commodore Norrington, his blade now sheathed, as he reached out his hand to the dark-haired man.

The man hesitated before clasping the Commodore's hand, and it was instantly revealed that he had good reason to be—Commodore Norrington instantly pulled the man's hand forward, shoving his sleeve up to reveal a large brand of a single letter: P. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" sneered the Commodore.

The man grimaced slightly at Norrington's words, but Governor Swann took no notice to this. "Hang him," he ordered.

"Keep your guns on him, men," yelled Commodore Norrington, whose soldiers immediately complied with his commands. "Gillette, fetch some irons!" A soldier dressed in blue rushed off the dock to follow the Commodore's orders. He continued to push up the man's sleeve until he came upon another mark, this one a tattoo of a blue sparrow flying over the ocean in front of a rising sun. "Well, well," said the Commodore. "Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

My eyes widened slightly at these words—who had not heard of the notorious Jack Sparrow, only one of the most infamous pirates on the open waters? His tales of deceit and treachery were legendary. And yet here he stood, looking completely unfazed as Commodore Norrington was ready to arrest him. "Captain Jack Sparrow," corrected the man, "if you please, sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain," replied Commodore Norrington snidely.

"I'm in the market, as it were," Jack Sparrow shot back at him.

One of the soldiers that had arrived at the same time I had spoke up suddenly, "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

The other continued, saying, "I told you he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." The soldier picked up a collection of effects I had not noticed him carrying until that moment.

The Commodore picked up a black pistol, mumbling, "No additional shot nor powder." Next in his hand was a compass, with the comment, "A compass that doesn't point North." Finally, Commodore Norrington pulled out a sword, adding, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack pointed out.

I did my best to mask a laugh with a cough, but it hardly worked; the Commodore picked up on it immediately, as well as my employer, who had a look of disappointment in his eyes as he judged my sense of humor. Jack Sparrow, however, looked rather pleased that someone had enjoyed his last comment.

No longer wishing to hear more, Commodore Norrington grabbed Jack and began to pull him down the dock to the soldier who had returned with a set of irons in his hands. Instantly coming to my senses, I allowed myself to speak out once more, snapping, "Commodore Norrington, I really must protest." I followed both men as Norrington dropped Jack off to his lieutenant, who began to shackle the pirate's wrists, Governor Swann and my mistress closely following me. "No matter what crimes he has committed in the past, Jack Sparrow still saved Miss Swann's life. Surely that must count for something."

"One good deed does not make up for a lifetime of wickedness," replied Commodore Norrington, turning his nose down at me.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," added Jack.

"Indeed," said the Commodore through gritted teeth.

After a brief moment as the lieutenant finished shackling Jack Sparrow's wrists, I heard him mumble, "Finally," before a cold chain was abruptly wrapped around my neck. My body was dragged towards Jack's, and my neck forced up as the shackles clung to my throat.

"No, don't shoot!" shouted Miss Swann as the soldiers began to point their weapons at Jack. I was unable to disagree with her.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," said Jack snidely as he slowly began to walk backwards with me wrapped up tightly to him. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat."

The Commodore hesitated, but he eventually took hold of Jack's effects. As he handed me Jack's effects, I heard his voice hiss into my ear, "Clara—it is Clara, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Gray to you!" snarled Miss Swann, looking ready to pounce on the pirate who was now holding me hostage.

"Clara," continued Jack, his lips practically brushing against my neck, "if you'd be so kind…"

My fingers wrapped around Jack's effects, along with his hat, and I turned around slowly, so that we were now face to face. One of his hands had grabbed ahold of his pistol, and it was instantly pressed to the side of my head. My face remained emotionless as I clapped his hat sharply on his head. "Oops," I whispered, but he simply smirked widely down at me. Ignoring this, I wrapped his belt around his waist, being sure to tighten it harshly.

"Easy on the good, darling," said Jack, that smirk widening now.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," I hissed at him. I considered trying to give him a knee to his groin, but his pistol pointed at me made me weary of such a move.

"It's only fair, love," he replied rather casually. "I saved her life, now you save mine. We're square now."

"Remember that when you find my blade at your throat," I retorted coolly.

His face leaned even closer to mine, so near that I could smell the faint scent of rum and briny ocean on his breath. "I can hardly wait," he murmured, so lowly that only I could hear.

Before I could muster up a reply, he whipped me back around so that my back was to his front once more. Jack pressed me even closer, the pistol pressed up to my long, dark hair, as we began to take small, slow steps backwards. "Gentleman, ladies," he yelled out to everyone now, "you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

With that last word, he shoved me towards the group of soldiers, who fortunately caught me; Jack took this opportunity to rush around the corner and grab ahold of a rope holding up a cannon that was, no doubt, planned to go onto the _Interceptor_. He kicked the lever that held the rope tight and flew up into the air, causing the cannon to come crashing down in the solders' path. He swung around on that rope, the soldiers now opening fire on Jack, until he landed upon a pole that stuck out far enough for him to stand on. In the blink of an eye, he vanished, eventually being spotted running over a nearby bridge.

Commodore Norrington and the soldiers rushed after him, leaving Governor Swann, Miss Swann, and myself alone. I was shocked when, instead of berating me for the many unwritten rules of servitude I had broken, my master ordered me to take Miss Swann back to the mansion, where she could kept safe. I instantly agreed, and hurried the two of us away from the dock.

I refused to admit to the fact that my heart was still racing from the first bit of excitement I had behind in weak; I also urged myself not to agree that I had possibly somewhat enjoyed it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, wow, this chapter is much longer than I expected it to be, haha. I hope you all enjoyed it! What do you all think of Clara? I promise you, she'll be much more interesting as the story goes on, I just really wanted to establish her restricted life as a maid in this world. Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading! (:<strong>


End file.
